The present invention relates generally to spacecraft, and more particularly, to a dual reflector holddown for use in supporting and deploying nested reflectors disposed on a spacecraft.
The assignee of the present invention manufactures and deploys spacecraft that have reflectors (communication antennas) disposed on the spacecraft body that are used to reflect communication signals. Heretofore, nested reflectors have not been used on any spacecraft developed by the assignee of the present invention. Single reflectors are supported and released by commonly available holddowns. Part numbers E008080-01 and E028600-01 manufactured by the assignee of the present invention are examples of such commonly available holddowns. However, it would be desirable to provide for the use and deployment of nested reflectors on spacecraft.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a dual reflector holddown for use in supporting and deploying nested reflectors disposed on a spacecraft.